Noko
is the child in the Ocean's Dream Arc special. He was first seen in the PlayStation game, One Piece: Ocean's Dream. He also appeared in the GameBoy Advance game, One Piece: Dragon Dream!. Appearance Noko is young boy, of course making him short like an average child. He is shown with droopy eyes. He has lavender-colored hair with a yellow hat with a teal stripes going through it. The hat resembles a almost bowl like vase. He is shown usually wearing a dark purple cape and a purple shirt with the sleeves partially rolled up. He also has short, light-brown pants and dark-brown boots. Personality Noko seemed to be devious and cunning, and approached his victims in a friendly manner. He was also very excited about Luffy's various impressive achievements, not trying to hide it at all in front of Zoro. However, after being released from Tatsu's control, he had no memory at all of what he had done, and seemed to posses a certain child-based cowardice. He appears to love his mother as well. Abilities and Powers He is capable of swimming despite having consumed a Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit/Hypnotism In the game, Noko was shown to have eaten the Nemu Nemu no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit. This was not clearly shown nor stated in the anime. This fruit's power is to put his enemies into sleep. In order to activate this power, Noko must use his seahorse flute Tatsu. Combining his Nemu Nemu no Mi's hypnotic effects with his seahorse flute's mysterious power to manipulate memories makes the fruit's power much more powerful. He was able to take his victim's memories and turn them against the owners. History Noko was manipulated by Tatsu to help him steal the memories of the people of his home-island. When the Straw Hats arrived, he helped stealing their memories as well, except for Robin's. He returned later to the Going Merry, but was chased away by the Straw Hats and was forced to return Luffy's memories to him. Later, he also met Nami in his own home-village, had a short talk with her and then ran away. After that, he manipulated Zoro into attacking Luffy. But when he ran into the rest of the Straw Hats, Sanji attacked him and separated him from Tatsu. He didn't seem to remember anything that had happened, was scared by the Straw Hats and ran home to his mother, who had regained her memory, and told her about the pirates that he had seen. Anime Differences In the anime it is the sea horse who steals dreams/memories; in the attempt to make itself a dragon (Sennenryu, Thousand Year Dragon). The child is merely a tool it uses and when the Straw Hats defeat it, releasing all the stolen dreams/memories, the boy runs back to the village. In the anime, Noko's name was changed to . Reference Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Children Category:Hypnotists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists